With the advent of inexpensive and ubiquitous computing abilities and the wide information dissemination capabilities of the Internet, more and more information has been encoded into electronic form and made available to the public. Among such information are geographic data, residential listings, business listings, and the like. Recently, some facilities have come about allowing users to search for a location, a business, or an individual by entering an address into a search field. For example, mapping tools exist that allow a user to enter an address and retrieve, in response, a map at or near that address, possibly including a display of nearby points of interest, businesses, or other addresses.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.